Dragon Age Storyline
http://images.wikia.com/wardensvigil/images/6/61/Vigil.png One year has passed since the Grey Warden's victory over the Fifth Blight at Denerim. A new dawn has broken over the nation of Ferelden, though despite the victory and unity against the ultimate evil, the country was torn asunder and the lands and peoples of Ferelden remain in disarray. Many have paid the ultimate price for the greater good, but the heroes who stood out foremost against the threat are still amongst their people. The Grey Wardens, the proud yet quiet protectors of Ferelden, had shown the world once again their might and gallantry, and never again would their valor be forgotten. Aedan Cousland of Highever, known in legend to the people as the Warden whom united the peoples of Ferelden against the Blight faithfully remains with the Grey Wardens as their Knight-Commander. While Alistair still plays a role within the Grey Wardens, he views his title as senior to the Warden a technicality; the true backbone and leader of the order is the Warden himself. Shepherding his people forward through this time of great turmoil, King Alistair has begun the reconstruction of Denerim and the remainder of the ravaged countryside, as well as the reconstruction of the order of Grey Wardens. With the lands of Amaranthine given to the Wardens and the fortress at Soldier's Peak slowly being prepared for future utility, the Wardens are finding a new strength in their order that has not been seen in many long ages. Taking up the cup of his predecessors, Alistair and the Warden have set about seeking the most capable individuals to rebuild the Grey Wardens and protect their weakened land of Ferelden from harm. Gifted a large area of the Korcari wilds, the Dalish elves have begun settling into a land they can finally claim as their own. Their main focus, as ever, is the reclamation and retention of their ancestral elven heritage. However, in brushes with groups of remaining Darkspawn, their numbers have dwindled. They also still face conflict with the humans based on their imprinted, ignorant fear of the elves, regardless of their essential role in the battle against the Blight. Similarly, their City Elf counterparts have been facing heightened tension with the humans in Denerim. After the Blight, the elves were given a place in the council. Some more 'old-fashioned' members of the council see this as wrong, and the formation of opposing sides has created a rift between the members the council. Some bigoted humans took to acting out against the elves, only creating more hostility between the two races. Still, the hope is that some day there will be equal rights for all races, despite the present reluctance of some of the people to accept this. Following the disaster at the Circle Tower, the Circle of Magi have been slowly rebuilding their ranks and reputations. After some time, the tower was finally cleansed of the last spirits to slip through the Veil, and no more abominations were created. Subsequently, however, the mages faced higher restrictions from the Chantry and the Templars than ever before. Some mages obeyed begrudgingly, while others rebelled. Coincidentally, the number of Apostates has risen, leaving the Chantry to deal with them as well as containing the magi in the tower effectively. Meanwhile, underground in the dwarven city of Orzammar, the rule of King Bhelen has been faced with controversy. His policies regarding surface dwarves and more rights for the casteless were not popular with some members of the noble and warrior castes, and several assassination attempts have been made on his life. Additionally, after the end of the Blight, some of the Darkspawn who did not stay on the surface retreated underground once more, leaving the dwarves to contend with their increased numbers. Despite the victory over the Blight, large groups of Darkspawn still roam the surface world, and nobody is quite sure why. Ferelden is still a land very much in turmoil, with only the Grey Wardens to unite and protect it. At this dawn of what is promised to be a new golden age, who will rise among the few to carry the torch and see Ferelden returned to her former glory? Who will join the Grey Wardens in their long vigil? Our story is set approximately a year after the Fifth Blight and the events that happened in Dragon Age: Origins, but before the events of Dragon Age 2.